


Nexomon Mating Season: Fenrir X Reader X Nexolord

by Metta_ChildOfOmnicron7



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metta_ChildOfOmnicron7/pseuds/Metta_ChildOfOmnicron7
Summary: What will you do now, Overseer Y/N? The Nexolord and the Champions are acting up, and Nexomon mating season is here. You have to watch the Tower for them, but can you do it with such chaos?
Comments: 3





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted and I have no idea if the formatting or anything looks good at all. Please assault me if I committed a mistake.
> 
> Haha animal in human disguise porn and large spoilers
> 
> This is cringe so feel free to insult me

The Champions and Nexolord were nowhere to be seen. Zetta and Fenrir's Nexomon are with them in their Nexotraps.

It's been a few days since you'd seen them around, so you, along with your fellow Overseers were managing your cities and towns with some added stress. If it wasn't visible enough on you, it was more than visible on Hendrick, who was in charge of recruiting minions for the Nexolord.

Not that it mattered, anyways. All you were supposed to do was protect the tower while Glacia held the choke point along with the Tundra's minions.

The tower was vast, and the Nexolord has given you permission to go anywhere as long as you made sure no one got the top. NO ONE.

"M-make sure no one gets to the top of the tower..." Were his words 2 days ago. It's the third day you've been watching the tower, and it wasn't the easiest job considering wild Nexomon were EVERYWHERE.

It was Nexomon mating season, again. Not that you even studied when it takes place, but you were more than aware of the symptoms that Nexomon experienced when this natural phenomenon took place.

Males would become territorial and fight for harems while females would be looking for mates. This actually lead you to wonder how Nadine - or rather, Ventra was doing considering you already knew she was a Nexomon.

"Overseer Y/N, beside me." Said the legendary behemoth, prompting you to hold onto her leg after her transformation took place. It was such a majestic sight, you had been stunned as the thought crossed your mind every day.

That very thought was what made you worried about Ventra. You didn't even know if the rest of the Champions knew about her true identity...Is it possible they knew?

All their rooms were packed together in the hall next to the Nexolord's chamber. Quite the majestic hall, actually - statues of Omnicron's children were everywhere and at the top, were statues that you hadn't even seen before.

Fona's statue...

Arqua's statue...

Ventra's statue...

Luxa's statue...

And...this one...

A Nexomon that looked like a glass sphere was the statue, seven ribbons with different patterns attached to it.

Luckily, you were carrying a small book in your pocket and you had the info on that Nexomon there.

"Let's see here...Metta, the seventh child of Omnicron. The last legendary behemoth to create Nexomon, and a normal type. The only child of Omnicron known to have escaped Ulzar's grasp..."

"A sneaky one, wasn't he?" The Nexolord said, stepping out of his bedroom in everyday clothes. That was the first time you'd seen him wearing a t-shirt that wasn't black - and of course, his trademark jeans and usual smirk.

"That makes me wonder how he got away from Ulzar..." You said, looking at the illustrations in your book. Quite the rare Nexomon amongst his family.

"A-are you alright, sir?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"J-Just wondering..."

"...What do you think about this Nexomon?"

"I was thinking that Omnicron was my favorite out of them, but I think I actually really like this one...I like Fona too, though..."

"How do you think he got away from Ulzar?"

"I...have no idea..."

A smirk caught in the corner of your eye, you watched the white-haired man walk away with his cape behind. Whatever he wanted to do, it's not like you knew.

The more you stared at the statues and read your book, the more you lost time. Beside you was another hall where the kitchen laid, and it was quite spacious to say the least.

Two Nexomon screamed at each other, catching your attention. It came from the kitchen where you rushed to. Probably some more wild Nexomon...


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dicky wicky time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be cringe, watch out

The Nexolord screamed at Zetta, as the Lightning Champion returned the favor. Literally, the screams of two Nexomon came from their mouths.

Nadine munched on some ethers, and Merida looked like she was suffering with her head down.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

They literally - had their dicks out. Fenrir was pissing in a corner. Zetta and the Nexolord chased after him, the three men getting into a fight.

You were just dumbfounded.

As their legendary eyes turned to stare at you.

You just practically stood there. You were too shocked to say anything. You probably looked AFRAID of them at this point as they stared.

Nadine and Merida didn't even care. Merida just returned to her suffering as the three men kept up their fight for territory. Not like you were aware in the first place what they were even fighting for.

"IT'S NOT YOURS, NEXOLORD!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, FENRIR!"

"NOT IF I CAN GET IT FIRST!"

"SHUT UP, ZETTA!"

What even was this? You would NEVER had imagined to see them like this. Not like Fenrir's dick was totally- Actually, nevermind. You were SUPPOSED to be looking away, not admiring him and the Nexolord.

Zetta and the Nexolord continued their fist fight, Fenrir slowly approaching you. You didn't even notice, and stared blankly at them. They didn't even care if you watched.

"N-Nexolord, sir?-"

"None of your business!"

That was the last thing you heard from the Nexolord as he got away from Zetta, bolting past you. Whatever their deal was for those ethers and potions, it's not like you knew. He didn't even answer your question...

They shouldn't be able to eat those, though...

"W-why are they fighting for those...?"

"Just go back to the living room and forget about what you heard, Overseer Y/N." Nadine said one last time, before walking away. All that was left was Merida who cupped her face in her hands. You could tell she was suffering somehow.

"Are you alright, Merida?"

"L-leave me alone..."

"O-of course." Walking away in a haste, the tiles had changed color. You were now back in front of the Nexolord's chamber. The bedrooms on the other side, you were beginning to get worried as a bloody Nexolord faced a pissed Zetta.

That's right, pissed. Mad and pissed on. You could only take a wild guess it had been the Nexolord or Fenrir.

You had to look away, beginning to get nauseous. You couldn't stare any longer - this was both worrying and creepy. Whatever could be the reason for fighting? Why were they naked? Why pissing on each other, and everywhere for that matter?

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

The Nexolord ran behind you, Zetta staring past you at the blue-eyed man. Like a rotation, they swayed around you - and eventually, the visor-wearing Champion had you stumbling to the floor.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"Damn..." You muttered under your breath, admiring the chaotic, piss-filled fighting between the two grown men. What the hell was even going on?

Fenrir stood next to you, looking over as you managed to get yourself up. He didn't even care at all, it seemed.

The legendary behemoth in human disguise admired as his brothers battled for some ethers - he knew full well he was the only one that could control himself in this situation. At least, to some extent. Metta and Luxa didn't even care at all. They were the youngest, after all.

"So what are you going to do now, Overseer Y/N?..."

"W-well, the Nexolord asked me to watch over the Tower. I can't simply turn down that request."

"Are you not surprised to see two grown men walking around naked or something?"

"W-well, I can't exactly complain...Not that I want to, anyways. I can do my research and get my thoughts together..."

"...What research?"

"I've been meaning to learn more about Omnicron's children! Especially Metta. There seems to be little to nothing about him..." You said, concluding your answer and staring at the glassy blue floor beneath you.


	3. Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fona is stronk boi

Having caught the Nexolord's attention with that name, Zetta jumped onto him and effectively took away the ethers.

"HAHA!"

"GIVE THOSE BACK!"

"W-What's even going on with them...?"

"Try not to worry about it, anyways. Go sit over there and don't even get close to their rooms u-unless it's an emergency." Fenrir said, walking away in a haste. It seemed you'd forgotten he had his dick out...

The rest of the day was literally chaos. The Nexolord and Zetta kept up their piss fight, Fenrir doing his best to separate at them - all his effort to no avail.

"N-Nadine?"

"Yes, Overseer Y/N?"

"A-are you alright?"

"...Why do you ask?"

"U-uh, w-well..."

"I'm well aware it's Nexomon mating season. No need to remind me. Go sit over there and shut up."

"Understood, ma'am!"

For the rest of the day, all you had left to do was continue your supposed research on Omnicron's children. More than that, maybe the Nexolord and the Champions were more underneath their appearances.

Quite a few stories and images had been revealed throughout the searches you did online - such as sightings and info on their skill sets.

A recent sighting of Ventra in the Hidden Village.

A recent sighting of Arqua? Did Nadine know about this? Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. All you were aware about right now was that the others wanted you far away from them.

And you, of course, needed to steer away from the madness that was the Nexolord and Zetta.

"GIVE ME THAT!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Such chaos was impossible to deal with - you could handle it up until the point where you could hear a basket fall and something crystalline breaking.

You didn't really want to head over there out of fear, but were relieved as soon as you heard Nadine and Fenrir come out of their rooms to deal with it.

"What the hell have you two done now!?"

"Calm down Nadine, at least they're not hurt..."

"Don't talk on top of me like that!"

"GIVE ME THAT POTION!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"Overseer Y/N, come here now!"

"C-coming!" You said, placing your book in your pocket and closing your laptop. It would be better to do this research later when there wasn't so much chaos around...

"Y-yes, Nadine?"

"Nadine went back to her room. Go clean that up." Fenrir told you, grabbing the Nexolord and Zetta up into the air with ease. You knew he was strong, but was he this strong? He could really carry both of them just like that...

"Let me go, Fenrir!"

"Shut up, Nexolord. Be thankful I didn't kick you into your room."


	4. Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo there's cum and piss here haha

Zetta screaming again in his Nexomon-like voice, Fenrir had the wonderful idea of kicking him into his room - and locking his own door, annoyed.

...How could the Nexolord and Zetta do that, though?

[Time skip to night time]

By the time it was night time, you had successfully cleaned up their stupid mess of potions and cleaned the Luxa statue, whose base had been dirtied by the green healing liquid.

Such stupidity and utter confusion really led to this mess.

You could hear a door open, and your gaze was lifted from your little book. Fona's story was so interesting, that if you hadn't remembered you were an Overseer, you would've thought Fenrir was Fona.

"W-who's there?"

"Hello, Overseer Y/N."

"O-Oh, Fenrir! Hello! How are you?"

"I'm...alright."

"I'm glad to know! Is there anything I may help you with?"

"Not for the moment, no..."

The table lamp beside you gently flickered, reminding you that were still in the real world - and not a legendary behemoth working with Omnicron's children. Imagination takes you anywhere, huh?

"OVERSEER Y/N!"

"Coming!" It didn't look like you had much time to read, heading into the kitchen to find Fenrir.

"I-Is something-"

You'd slid on the floor, a liquid staining your pants. It was dark, so all you could make out was something white.

White...

Sticky...

Is this...

Something yellow next to it...

Fenrir got up to turn on the lights, his mythical eyes finding your human body sat on the floor after falling.

A white liquid stained your pants, and a yellow one was mixed into it.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is."

You didn't even realize what he was talking about until you felt the white liquid in your right hand.

"I-I..."

"...Get that cleaned up. I'll tell the others to stop doing that tomorrow."

"E-ew! I-is this what I think it is?"

"What else does it look like to you?"

"O-Oh dear..."

"I'll wash the plates. You just get that cleaned up."

"U-understood, sir."

As soon as Fenrir had served himself a cup of coffee and you'd finished cleaning up the mess, you sat down across Fenrir to rest up. It had already been one too many messes you'd cleaned up for them and frankly, it was getting annoying.

Taking a sip from his coffee, you'd opened your eyes to meet Fenrir's yellow ones.

"I-Is something wrong, Fenrir?"

"Not at all..." Reluctantly, his eyes fell over the brown beverage he'd been drinking.

...Was he admiring something?

"Say, why are you so interesting in Omnicron's children?"

"I could write up a five page essay on why I hate Ulzar."

"Aren't you supposed to hail Ulzar or something? Omnicron tried to wipe out humanity."

"I guess I just really like the Children of Omnicron. You know, being legendary creatures and all that..."

"And who might be your favorite?"

"Hm...well...I really like them all! I can't choose..."

"Why don't you rank them instead?"

"Well...I guess it would be...Metta, Fona...uh..."

"Ventra, Arqua and Luxa."

"Then...Ventra, Luxa, and Arqua."

"And why is Fona your second favorite?"

"I really like fire Nexomon, I suppose..."

"...Have you heard anything about Fona, recently?"

"N-No, not at all. Have any sightings been caught?"

"Not at all...I'm merely curious as to whether you've heard anything or not."

"...Though there have rumors that Arqua and Ventra were sighted recently."

"Stop faking it, you already know Nadine is Ventra. You were there."

"R-right, apologies..."

"So, what about Arqua?"

"They say Arqua came back to reclaim what was once hers. The land and the bottomless oceans. She managed to sink a ship with a bunch of passengers recently."

"And where were you when this happened?"

"I was back in Parum, unfortunately...but I did hear of it by some citizens in the Solus desert. They were claiming the boat became nothing more than scraps on the beach."

"How interesting...what if you'd met Arqua?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What would you have done...?"

"I-I...don't know...it depends on the situation."

"Alright, let's say that you had a level 80 Nexomon team and Arqua asked for your help. Would you help her?"

"I-I sure would! I can't turn down the request of a legendary Nexomon like that. It would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Have you ever seen Fona?"

"No...though I wish I could someday! He has such a nice design, just like his siblings..."

Was that a smirk on Fenrir's face? Whatever it was, he sure liked talking about Omnicron's children.

Particularly about Fona.

...Say, why not test out a theory?

"If..."

"Hm?"

"If Metta was able to escape from Ulzar...and knowing he's the seventh child...would he be able to bring back his siblings somehow?"

Fenrir choked on what was left of his coffee, startling you and alerting to your possible help.

"A-are you alright, Fenrir?"

"...Y-yes. Thank you."

"A-alright, you're welcome..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metta can do what now? 🧍♂️


	5. Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH LORD HE COMING WOOOOOOOOO

"So what's this about Metta reviving his siblings?"

"W-well uh...Imagination, I guess..."

"Go on. Don't you have any structure to that theory? How would he do it?"

"Uh...Some sort of power? Some Nexomon move? A dance ritual?"

"...A dance ritual?"

"I have no idea."

"...So when do you think you're going to sleep?" His casual anger showing on his features again, you wondered how that scar added more to his face - rather than worrying you.

"W-well uh...maybe sooner or later..."

"Hm, alright then..."

"...So uh..."

"Yes?"

"W-what was that about the Nexolord and Zetta screaming...like that?"

"None of your business, that's what it is. Pretend you heard nothing and you could be an Overseer for as long as you live."

"R-right, apologies..."

Placing the empty cup alongside the pile left of dirty dishes, you could see Fenrir turn up to go back to sleep.

Yellow eyes admiring your own, you lowered your head out of subtle fear. Why were you so scared now?

"S-Sleep well!"

"Thank you..."

[Time skip to morning]

Something heavy laid on you.

Something felt wet on you.

Two Nexomon screamed. Something fell to the floor.

As soon as your eyes jolted open, you were met with the same vision of yesterday. Zetta and the Nexolord screaming at each other.

You were glazed with their cum and piss in your sleep.

And Fenrir laid on you, asleep.

You didn't even move, afraid you'd wake him up. Did he not want to sleep in his own room? Why would he sleep on you?

His ruby red hair was so close to your face, you could almost pat his head. You didn't think he'd be so heavy. From a distance, he looked almost malnourished.

Did you really have to deal with all this again and clean up their messes? You hadn't even finished reading Fona's biography yesterday.

Now, you had to deal with all this again.

"Overseer Y/N, I'll pay you later!" The Nexolord said in a hurry, some elixirs falling on the floor in a hurry. Zetta was in hot pursuit of him so it was only natural for there to be another mess on the floor.

Nadine was probably still sleeping, Merida pacing through the kitchen in a hurry. It was rather obvious they weren't just supposed to be human. Only Nexomon present these symptoms of fighting for territory and oversleeping.

"...Fenrir?" You whispered, thinking he'd be awake. Looks like you were wrong, seeing as he didn't respond.

"Need me to get him off of you?" Nadine offered, leaning on the couch with a hand on her hip. At this point, you were pretty sure she was going to punch Fenrir awake. Even that smirk looked suspicious.

"D-don't worry, I'm alright..."

"Fine..."

As Nadine walked away, Fenrir woke up. You could feel him moving, his head turning to look at your eyes.

Black and amber hair poking from the side of his heads, yellow eyes staring at you.

"Fenrir?"

"...Just let me sleep. I don't care." With a scowl, you could see his head turning again.

In the distance, Zetta and the Nexolord approached you. Were they always going to walk around the Tower with their dicks out? Didn't they have some dignity left?

"...Get away from us." Fenrir threatened them, his eyes gently opening to meet them both.

"You think you can stop us, huh?"

"I sure can, Zetta."

"Prove it."

"Shut up and go away." Though you felt a bit tickled, that wasn't exactly the case. Fenrir rubbed his head on your clothes, the Nexolord baring his fangs.

...Were they going to fight?

"Get away from them, Fenrir."

"Shut up already." He turned his head to the left, startling you.

"FENRIR!" Zetta jumped on him, getting you in the middle of the fist fight. Punches, kicks, hair pulling. You weren't exactly caught in between fight, but right next to them.

"HAND THEM OVER!"

"NO!"

"Come on." The Nexolord said, grabbing your hand and forcing you to follow him. The other two were two busy fighting to notice the two of you had left.

You followed him through the hall, hearing the fighting from the living room.

"Walk faster, Y/N."

"Understood, sir."

You struggled to get back your balance, being thrown into his room. The door locked behind you, the lights turning on to reveal a room truly worth of a Nexolord.

He took your hand again, forcing you to stand on your feet.

Was he going to...

It wasn't likely whatever you thought he'd do, the legendary Nexomon forcing you to stand in a corner.

"Stay there. Don't move." He placed a hand on the wall, the other pointing at you.

"...I understand."

He lifted your head with a finger, tilting it so as to look at your features. You could feel his eyes admiring your face.

A gentle anger laid in his eyes, the blue ahoge struggling to hold itself in the air.

Blue eyes. Sky-colored eyes closed, his head lowering before you. Both his hands cornering you to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this shit getting steamy as f u c k


	6. Pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🗿 y-yo...

Your hands rested at your sides, his arms struggling to hold his weight. A blue ahoge rubbing against your shirt, beautiful white hair resting on his head.

"...ats..."

"W-what...?"

"Pats...Headpats..." He dragged out on the request, making himself sound nervous. Was he ashamed of asking for such a thing?

Speaking of which, why was he asking for such a thing? Is he not older than you?

"...Go on." He said, reminding you of his request. You couldn't just take your time on it either.

Raising your hand to his hair, you didn't think it'd be so soft. Only your own Nexomon had fur that was this soft.

An awkward moan stifled from escaping, it still made it's way to your ears.

"M-More..."

Both your hands made their way to his snow-white hair, stroking along his head. A weak purring came from his shattered voice, reminding you he could somehow imitate the sound of a Nexomon.

...Was that it? Could he imitate a Nexomon? If so, which?

"D-don't stop..."

A hand still resting on his head, the other came to his cheek. Not that it was your choice, but he moved his head just in time for your hand to fall there.

Soft, round cheeks...

Vibrant white hair...

You were in euphoria, admiring the beauty before you. A sky-blue pupil looking over you, you could feel the euphoria mixing in with a sense of stress.

Stress...fear? Was that it? Were you nervous?

Both of you were startled by an aggressive knocking at the door. A Nexomon screaming from a distance, a voice came from behind the metal-like door.

"Open up right now!"

"No!" The Nexolord responded, turning his head towards the source of the sound. That didn't stop you from giving him his requested headpats. He seemed to enjoy it as a smile grazed his features...

"Open up or I'm burning this door!"

"Try it, it's re-inforced!"

Crackling fire was heard on the other side, the door taking a considerable time to melt. Looks like it really was re-inforced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strained simping noises*


	7. Pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetta go brr

The legendary Nexomon sighed, his third sibling having burnt down the door of his bedroom. That was...gonna cost him a lot to repair...

"Told you to open the door on time."

The Nexolord and Fenrir were in another heated staring contest. One wrong move and you'd probably get caught up in their game of tag.

In the meantime, Zetta didn't waste even a second, taking this as an opportunity to piss in the corner. You just happened to notice while the others...had their casual fights again.

"Give me those Ethers."

"No."

"Give me them."

"No."

Two columns of fire startled you and the others, the legendary Nexomon chasing after each other within this space. Such stupidity was only stopped once they'd acknowledged Zetta's existence in the corner of the room.

"Zetta, this is my room."

"My territory now."

"Zetta."

"Yeah?"

"Get out of here."

"No. Fight me for it if you want, coward."

"Don't tempt me."

Fenrir wasted no time in grabbing your wrist and taking you to his room, dragging you along the hallway. In the distance, you could still hear the fight between the two legendary siblings.

"Faster. Walk faster."

You did as told, being pushed into Fenrir's room as fast as his hands allowed him to. A door clicking shut, you'd both turned around at the same time.

A human and a legendary Nexomon. Not that you were aware, anyways.

"Nevermind those two. They can fight for all I care."

"W-what's wrong, Fenrir?"

"What did that idiot of the Nexolord even tell you to do?"

"...He wanted headpats."

"That's it?"

"Y-yeah."

Driven into a corner, even though this was your second time, you couldn't shake off that fear you felt. Like something strong stood before you, even though you knew who they were. Just the Nexolord and the Champions.

"F-Fenrir?"

"Just shut up already..."

"O-okay..."

His face came close to your shirt, sniffing around for something. Eventually, that sniffing nose made its way to your face. You weren't even bothered to care, remembering the moment you fell into a puddle of cum.

Ew...

"The Nexolord, huh?"

"W-what?"

"His scent. You SMELL like him."

"I-I do...?" You could almost admit you had the tiniestcrush on him...but his scent on you? Was it when he rubbed himself on you for his headpats?


End file.
